


Tylenol and TLC

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Gillian has strep and David is awesome at looking after her.





	Tylenol and TLC

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon who requested a super fluffy sickfic with extra fluff. 
> 
> I thought it would be easy. It wasn't. Writing on request is way harder than I thought.
> 
> Anon I hope I have got somewhere near what you wanted xx

Gillian is curled up in the corner of the room trying to sleep on two chairs pushed together.  
They are filming all day in a deserted warehouse, she's freezing cold and she feels terrible.  
The jet lag has kicked in, she's exhausted and she woke up this morning aching all over and with the worst sore throat she can remember having in a long time.  
She'd ransacked the bathroom cabinet looking for Tylenol before leaving for work but found nothing, she'd cursed as she remembered Piper saying she'd used the last ones weeks ago.  
She'd flown into Vancouver last night. Enduring a two hour delay at Heathrow Airport and a blinding headache halfway over the Atlantic had not made for a pleasant journey.  
She'd arrived back to the place she's calling home for six months feeling sick and shivery.  
David had called her but she'd been too tired to really engage, she just wanted a hot shower and sleep.

David is at home, debating if he should go out for a run or do some yoga, he isn't due on set until later so is making the most of his free time.  
Deciding he doesn't fancy either activity right now he picks up his phone and calls Gillian. He missed her being around for the week she was away in London. He'd wanted to see her last night, he'd offered to go round help her unpack, make her something to eat but she was tired and said she wasn't feeling great so he'd left her to get some rest.

Gillian is on the edge of sleep when her phone vibrates 'fuck off' she thinks as she wriggles it out of her pocket. She sees it's David and retracts her last thought.  
"Hey" she says, her voice barely a whisper.  
"Hey" he says pausing, sensing something is amiss "you ok?"  
"I don't feel well" she whimpers.  
"Aww sweetie you still feeling poorly? What hurts honey? he says his voice loaded with concern.  
My throat, everything, it all hurts i didn't have any Tylenol and it's cold and uncomfortable and I don't like it here, when are you coming in?"she mumbles sleepily into her phone her eyes closed.  
David stifles a laugh, he hates that Gillian is sick but he secretly loves a sick over dramatic Gillian. The fiesty, no holds barred Gillian is his favourite but vulnerable and needing a cuddle Gillian comes a close second. It makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside when she needs looking after and he's the one she wants to snuggle against.

David tells her he's not in until late in the afternoon, tells her to keep warm and make sure she drinks plenty and hangs up telling her he's off for a run and he'll see her later.  
Instead he drags his spare sports bag down from the wardrobe and starts to fill it with a plump soft comforter, the fluffy blanket Gillian likes to wrap herself in when she stays, the pillow she likes because apparently it's soft with memory foam so remembers how she sleeps. He throws in his old chunky knit sweater that she puts on over her silky camisole when she's cold and a pair of woolly socks.  
He grabs his car keys and heads to the nearest drugstore picking up a bottle of tylenol and some lozenges. Lastly he stops by the corner store picking out some fresh lemons and a jar of honey.

 

Gillian is asleep when he turns up on set an hour later. His heart melts when he sees her tiny and pale sleeping awkwardly on the hard chairs.  
He sets the bag quietly onto the floor and sits down next to her, he doesn't want to wake her unnecessarily. He busies himself on his phone checking emails and then doing some work on his next book.

Gillian stirs and groans slightly as she realises where she is and how poorly she feels, these damn chairs really aren't helping.  
David crouches down beside her "hey baby" he says brushing the hair from her face.  
Gillian is confused "why are you here? what time is it, did I sleep too long?" she says struggling to sit up "ohhh dizzy" she mumbles putting her hand over her eyes and quickly lying down again.  
"Sshh honey" David says stroking her hair "it's fine I came in early to be with you, make sure you're ok"  
"you did?" she says still a little sleep heavy "that's really nice" she slurs.  
David puts his hand on her forehead "wow that's some fever sweetie, has the medic been to see you?"  
"Yeah" she says waving her hand in the general direction of the the floor. David looks down and picks up a box of antibiotics and instructions on how to treat strep throat. He'd assumed that's what was making her feel so ill. He'd had it when they'd been filming season 10 although not this bad but it had sucked all the same.

David opens his bag and unpacks it's contents next to her.  
"What's my blanket doing here and my pillow?" she yawns rubbing her eyes.  
David laughs "your blanket and pillow are they?"  
Despite feeling rubbish she manages a smi!e "yeah, they're mine, they just belong to you" she says making no sense.  
He laughs again, "well in that case you'd better make use of them then" he says.  
"Can you stand up?" he says supporting her arm mindful of the fact she's feeling dizzy.  
The room is spinning but she stands long enough for David to spread the comforter out over the chairs before flopping back down.  
"ok sweetheart, that's it" he says manoeuvring her pillow under her head and tucking her blanket around her.  
She snuggles under the blanket, feeling the coolness of the pillow on her hot aching head.  
"Have you had any tylenol yet?"  
Gillian shakes her head.  
David gets the bottle out of the bag and hands her two pills with the glass of water Mitch had given her earlier to take her first antibiotic.  
"Take these they'll help get your temperature down and make you feel better"  
She swallows them the pain in her throat making her wince.  
"Is your throat really hurting you?" he says tenderly. She nods "yeah"  
David gets up taking the lemons and honey from the bag "Dr Duchovny has a little something for that too" he winks at her. She knows exactly what he's thinking about and if she had felt better she'd have elbowed him in the ribs for being cheeky but instead she giggles. He can still make her laugh even when she feels like death.

David comes back with a steaming mug of black tea with honey and lemon and hands her the lozenges he'd brought.  
She sips the tea, grateful for the warm soothing liquid coating her throat.  
She finishes her tea and crawls onto Davids lap, he grabs the pillow "come on baby, that's it lie down here use me as an extra pillow. You've got a while before you're back on set try to get some sleep it's what you need"  
Gillian is asleep within minutes and that's how she stays until she gets woken up to start filming again.  
When she wakes up she's feeling a little better, the tylenol had helped to reduce her fever and take away some of the soreness in her throat.  
However after an hour standing in the rain she's feeling worse than ever. Her whole body aches and she's shivering so much her teeth are chattering together.  
Standing on the side of the of the set whilst they wait to roll again David wraps his arms around her "not much longer sweetie and we'll get you back inside"  
"I'm so cold"  
"I know honey" he says rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to keep her warm.  
Eventually they cut and get a break for food. There are some tables set up in the warehouse next door for catering.  
David helps her out of her damp jacket and slips the sweater he'd packed over her head and the woolly socks on her frozen feet.  
She takes some more tylenol and another antibiotic.  
"Are you hungry sweetheart, can you eat something?" David asks tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"I'll try" she says weakly. She knows if she's taking tablets she should really have something in her stomach if she can.  
She chooses some soup and manages a few mouthfuls before giving up and pushing it to one side. She puts her head down on the table she just feels too tired and sick to eat.  
David forks noodles into his mouth with one hand and strokes Gillians hair with the other. He's deep in conversation with Mitch but his hand never leaves her.  
Finishing his food David turns his attention back to Gillian "you ok?, do you want to lie down again?"  
Just as she's about to say yes they're told to go back on set. Gillian looks like she might cry she just wants to be in her bed but she knows in their industry there's no schedule for being sick you just have to suck it up and get on with it.  
David sensing her distress envelopes her in his arms "not long now honey, we're almost done"  
he bolsters.

Finally they finish, thirteen hours after she walked in she's finally able to drag herself home and into bed. She bends down to pick up her script and everything starts spinning, the ground is coming up to meet her.  
"It's alright, it's ok i've got you you're ok" Davids strong arms are around her waist guiding her to a chair "  
" I'm ok" she says " i just keep getting a little dizzy"  
"Just sit down for a minute, take some deep breaths and have a sip of water" he hands her a glass from one of the crew.  
"I'm driving you home, leave your car here tonight" he says gently. 

Belting her in David drives them both back to Gillian's, she sleeps nearly all of the way.  
She collapses onto her bed with a sigh of relief while David runs her a hot bath, he looks at the array of bath oils and bubbles that adorn the edge of the bath. He's not really sure what he's doing, his bath products are definitely not this complicated. He chooses an expensive looking rose oil and chucks in some bubble bath for good measure. 

David sits on the edge of the bath while she lies in the hot bubbly water, there's no way he's leaving her in here alone after her dizzy spell.  
He leaves her to get into her pyjamas, he'd found her flannel ones in a drawer, he's pretty sure she'd prefer these tonight and not her silky camisole.  
He goes to the kitchen and makes her a honey and lemon tea and fills a hot water bottle. 

Gillian pulls back the comforter and sinks down into her bed, she's sure she's never felt this sick in her life.  
David places the tea on her night stand and tucks the hot water bottle at the end of the bed. Climbing in next to her she snuggles up to him clinging to his chest, all she wants is David.  
"My poor poorly baby" he says smoothing her hair. "Try to sleep now" he soothes. "I'll be right here all night"  
"Thank you" she yawns into his chest "for getting me through today"  
She lifts her face to his "i love you Dr Duchovny"


End file.
